Can We Keep Her?
by Angel's Angel
Summary: A peaceful day in Kurt Hummel's life, watching in amusement as his step-brother chases the girl he and Blaine are babysitting


**I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy and Fox does. I only have Wendy with me**

* * *

><p>Can We Keep Her?<p>

Kurt watched with a smile as Wendy hid under the table, trying to get away from Finn who is now the seeker in their game of hide-and-seek. Wendy caught Kurt looking at her and moved her finger up to her lips as Kurt nodded and averted his attention to his rushing step-brother, looking around for the hiding little girl in the kitchen before walking out and asking his father if he had seen the little girl. Wendy then scrambled away from under the table, out to the living room before screaming as Finn spotted her and started chasing her.

"Be careful, both of you!" Carole said as Finn scooped the struggling Wendy up and carried her into the kitchen as they sat across the amused Kurt.

"You finally caught her." Kurt simply said, ignoring the glare Finn gave him. Kurt saw Blaine entering the kitchen and raised an eyebrow when he saw Wendy struggling to get away from Finn's lap and then turned towards Kurt who just smiled at him.

"So… anyone want to tell me why Wendy is struggling her hardest?"

"Well, Finn and Wendy was just playing hide-and-seek, and Finn had only found her once she got out from under the table and trying to move away. And now Finn has got her trapped." Finn have Blaine his best glare and Blaine burst out laughing as Wendy finally resorted to kicking Finn's knee and ran away to Kurt, scrambling onto his lap, wrapping her arms around him and sighed. Blaine then takes his seat next to Kurt and patted Wendy's hair.

"Tired, Wendy?" Blaine said as Wendy shook her head.

"Finnie doesn't let me go, I want to play with Kurty." Kurt then looked at Finn who is still caressing his bruised knee before looking back to Wendy.

"Well Wendy, Finn is very big and so does his arms, but kicking him like that is a no-no. Say sorry to Finn now. Look, Finn is hurting." Kurt said to the little girl who looked guilty and started playing with the hem of her fluffy dress. He really needed to ask Wes where he got this dress.

"I'm sorry Finnie…" Kurt wanted to burst out laughing when Finn got this pained look on his face when Wendy had her sparkly eyes directed at him. Blaine noticed the same thing and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"I do hope you're not teaching her to be manipulative with those eyes." Blaine whispered.

"Nope, she's rather oblivious to her way with people. And Finn is a softie, and I think I'd have fun if Puck ever meets little Wendy." Kurt whispered back, watching as Wendy jumped down to give Finn a hug.

"Are you sure you wanted Wendy to ever meet Puck…? Really? The Puckerman?"

"Just you wait and see, Puck's a big softie, even more than Finn and I'm sure Puck could be a very good gentleman to Wendy with a bit of threats here and there. But let's leave this for later, I'm enjoying seeing Finn's pained face when Wendy does it."

"Agreed." Blaine said, holding onto Kurt's hand, intertwining their fingers. Both Kurt and Blaine leaned against each other and were watching Finn holding onto Wendy who is now playing with Finn's fingers.

Kurt still couldn't believe all of this; months ago, he was miserable at McKinley, he haven't met Blaine, haven't met little Wendy, haven't met the rest of the Warblers moreover be in it, he wouldn't have Finn as his brother and now here he is, feeling so happy and is in love with the Warblers' lead singer who loves him back.

"Um… can we keep her, Kurt?" Finn asked suddenly distracting Kurt from his thoughts.

"I'm afraid no, Finn. Wendy has a brother and I think he'll be here picking her up soon enough." Right on cue, the doorbell rang and Carole quickly moved from the couch to open the door. Wendy quickly jumped off of Finn's lap and dashed towards the door when she heard Wes's voice.

"Oh, Hello Mrs. Hummel… I'm Wes, I'm here to pick up my sister, I hope she hasn't been a burden. I'm sorry to make Kurt take care of her, I couldn't just leave her alone and…" Wes talked and talked before Carole placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Wendy is a darling. Even though your parents often left, you're a very good brother, I can tell she loves you just by listening to her telling about how you'd spend time with her. I'll call her in a minute, just come in."

"Wessy! You're here!" Wendy said, jumping into Wes's outstretched arm as the older picked her up and cuddled her.

"Been a good girl?"

"Yep!" Wendy said, kissing her cheeks. Wes then saw Burt, Finn, Kurt and Blaine walked to the foyer and smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of her Kurt, I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it, Wes. Wendy's a good girl and she got a playmate out of Finn, he's not complaining though, they were playing hide-and-seek." Kurt said, jerking his thumb at the sheepish Finn.

"I better be going then, Wendy has school tomorrow and it's a bit hard putting her to sleep…"

"From what I see, she's half-way to sleep right now, she must be tired." Carole said, brushing Wendy's hair out from her face.

"Once again, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, Kurt, Blaine, and you too, Finn. Now say goodbye to everyone, Wendy." Wendy lifted her head from Wes's chest and smiled sleepily at everyone.

"Bye-bye…" Wendy said, waving her hands before resting her head back on Wes's chest.

"She's tired, and it's started to get late, don't want you to drive late at night now." Burt said, patting Wes's shoulder. Wes then nodded and walked away, carrying Wendy in his arms. Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Carole and Burt watch Wes walk away before seeing Wendy peeking from Wes's shoulder and waved again before entering the car.

"Can she come again?" Finn asked when Wes's car is nowhere to be seen.

"Well, let's just say if Wes let her. Wes doesn't really like to put Wendy in someone else's care when he has time." Kurt said.

"I like her though."

"Well, from your face, I'm sure you do, honey." Carole said, patting Finn's shoulder and pushing him back into the house followed by Burt. Kurt then let out a sigh and leaned against Blaine's shoulder.

"Something I should know?" Blaine asked.

"No… it's just… who would've thought we'll be here right now. Months ago, I never knew you as well as Wes and the guys, especially Wendy. And now, here we are."

"Don't think about the past, just enjoy the present." Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the lips before taking his hand and led him back inside the warmth of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this is okay... I always had something wrong whenever I tried to make a Glee fic...<strong>


End file.
